crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle '''(sometimes shortened as '''DE or refered as Deagle) is a semi-automatic magnum pistol featured in Crossfire. Overview Considered to be the iconic pistol in CrossFire, Desert Eagle features high damage and accuracy, and able to take down the opponents with 2-3 shot on the body or 1 headshot up to medium distance. It also combined with it's high rate of fire and moderately controllable recoil. But this gun has a small ammo capacity with only 7 rounds magazine (35 in reverse), and pretty slow reloading speed. But it's still very popular for the players due it's advantages. Advantages *High damage as a secondary weapon. *Moderate damage against mid-to-long targets. *High accuracy (even higher than Anaconda at long range). *More stabilized recoil being a very powerful handgun, despite it is a semi-automatic magnum pistol. Disadvantages *Slower reloading speed compared to Anaconda. *Low ammo capacity. *Quick strafing may not be effective without expert aiming. Version differences *'CF Vietnam:' The Desert Eagle's firepower has been nerfed and players needed to score 4 body hits or 2 headshots to kill armoured opponents. Many players complain that DE was treated so unfairly, and the Anaconda or M66 are often favored because the Desert Eagle is too weak in CF Vietnam. Currently, some players who are from CF Vietnam server demand to buff the DE back to its original stats. Trivia * Desert Eagle is one of the two Pistol available in all global CF Tournament (WEM, WCG and CFS), the other being Colt 1911. It is also the most used because of its superior stats comparing to the Colt. * In some servers, the Desert Eagle has a special B variant that simply gives it +2 ammo without any new skin. It's presumably the predecessor of Camo variant. * Unlike the Anaconda, Desert Eagle does not receive "Black" variant, being replaced with Camo. There are only three "Black DE" available, the WEM and WCG - both featuring black skin finish with respective tournament mark on the barrel, and also the standard DE-Scope. These guns are very rare nowadays and considered one of the must-have with all elite players. ** There was actually a Desert Eagle Black (DESERTEAGLE_NORMAL_BLACK) in CF China, but it's never seen anywhere. * The Desert Eagle features most customization among all Pistols, with Scope and Silencer separated variants similar to the AK47. * Despite featuring a silver-white skin (more like chrome or stainless steel actually), there actually exists a Desert Eagle-Silver. This gun has a darker Silver skin comparing to the normal DE, but comes with more ammo and faster reload like most other Black Market DE variants. * In early CF versions, Desert Eagle has a different skin, notably more silver and close to the DE in Counter-Strike: Source. Model files can still be found in CF Vietnam client. The Item Shop icon and Bag icon is still use the old model. ** This model was later adapted into Desert Eagle-Silencer with major changes. * Desert Eagle Blue Crystal, which is sold by FPs in all version, is much more popular than its standard version in Vietnam. Its also cost a few FPs to rent. *In CF Philippines, you can obtain a permanent DE by doing the Daily Beginner Guide, even if you just started playing CF, although in the Item Shop, it requires 21,000 GP and a rank of Sergeant 1st Grade. *The Desert Eagle in CF is smaller in size and relatively weaker compared to its real life .50AE version. Variants Default= Pistol_DesertEagle.png|Desert Eagle DesertEagle_Balance.png|Balance Desert_Eagle_Blossoms.png|Blossoms DE BLUE-CRYSTAL.png|Blue Crystal D.E Bronze.png|Bronze DesertEagle CFS2015.png|CFS DESERTEAGLE-CAMO.png|Camo File:DesertEagle_Canadian.png|Canadian D.E-Crystal.png|Crystal DesertEagle_Decal_Celebrate.png|Decal Celebrate DE-GOLD.png|Gold DE_Gradation.png|Gradation DesertEagle RoyalDragon5.png|Immortal Dragon DesertEagle_A_Khokhloma.png|Khokhloma DesertEagle Peony.png|Peony D.E-PINKCRYSTAL.png|Pink Crystal Desert_Eagle-QT.png|QT DesertEagle Rio.png|Rio Pistol DesertEagle-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon DE-SILVER.png|Silver DESERTEAGLE SNAKE.png|Snake D.E-Stripes.png|Stripes DESERTEAGLE-TIGER.png|Tiger DesertEagle_A_Toy.png|Toy DESERT-EAGLE ULTIMATEGOLD.png|Ultimate Gold DESERTEAGLE-XMAS.png|Xmas (2010) DE-XMAS(2013).png|Xmas (2013) DesertEagle wcg2011.png|WCG DESERTEAGLE_WEM.png|WEM |-| Dual= DualDesertEagle.png|Dual Desert Eagle DualD.E-Blaze.png|Blaze DUAL_DE_GOLD_DESERT_SKULL.png|Gold Skull DualDE_GreenVein.png|Green Vein DUAL DE-NEON.png|Neon DUAL DE REDVEIN.png|Red Vein DUAL_DESERTEAGLE_RUSTYGOLDSKULL.png|Rusty Gold Skull Dual_DE_Storm.png|Storm BI Dual DE UGS.png|Ultimate Goldsmith DEAGLE_VALENTINE.png|Valentine |-| Other= DESERTEAGLE_BORNBEAST.png|Born Beast DEBB_Noble.png|Born Beast Noble Gold DesertEagle El Dorado.png|El Dorado DESERTEAGLE-S.png|Scope Desert_Eagle_Scope-Royal3.png|Flying Dragon Pistol DesertEagle-Silencer.png|Silencer Gallery DEAGLE_RENDER_001.png|Render DEAGLE_RENDER_002.png|Ditto. Side view Desert Eagle Render Old.png|Render (Old) Desert Eagle Sideview old.png|Ditto. Side View (Old) DESERTEAGLE_new.png|Bag Icon (Old) File:HDde.jpg|HUD DE.jpg|HUD (Old) DE_Black.png|HUD (Black Variant - Canceled) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms